Luna mistica
by BLACKSPYNDER
Summary: Un chico esta a punto de cambiar la vida de Sarada Uchiha, Boruto Uzumaki y Himawari Uzumaki, ya que al buscar sus orígenes les dará la forma de cambiar su destino.


Ni Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen solo los OC que aparecen en la historia y la misma historia me pertenecen ya que esto lo hago por entretenerme en algo y es sin afán de lucro.

A petición de una latosa comencé este fic, asi que agradecería sus opiniones puesto que no estoy familiarizado con next generations, dicho lo anterior que lo disfruten.

Prologo.

En una casa oculta en un gigantesco valle con un lago en el centro de este iluminado por la luna un chico de unos 17 años con el cabello largo a los tobillos levantado en una cola de caballo con mechones al lado de su rostro, un mechón que cubría su ojo derecho, ojos color morado, tez morena, colmillos alargados, complexión atlética sin llegar a lo exagerado, 1.70 m vestido con unos jeans de color negro con muchas bolsas, una playera negra de manga larga y cuello ruso, , botas de combate de color negro, guantes sin dedos con gemas de color morado en el dorso con extraños símbolos grabados y una gabardina que le llegaba a los tobillos de color negro estaba guardando una laptop, armamento y provisiones en las gemas de sus guantes.

\- Me pregunto que encontrare en las naciones elementales- se pregunto un curioso oji morado.

Al terminar de empacar bajo las escaleras y al llegar a la sala una mujer de unos 34 años de cabello negro a los tobillos con mechones decorando su rostro y uno pequeño su frente, ojos color morado, tez morena, colmillos alargados, 1.68 m, busto copa c+, cintura estrecha, caderas redondeadas, largas y sexys piernas arreglada con unos jeans a la cadera de color azul claro y una blusa de color morado se le quedo viendo con una tierna sonrisa.

\- Estas seguro de que quieres conocer a los Uchiha- pregunto una tierna morena.

El moreno asintió con una fiera sonrisa, ya que al final su padre había dado todo por ellos y gracias a eso quería conocer más de él.

\- No se que encontrare en Konoha, pero quiero saber de donde viene papa- afirmo un emocionado oji morado.

La oji morada asintió mas tranquila al escuchar su respuesta, ya que a pesar de que le había dejado todo para desarrollar su poder el terco quería conocer el lugar donde nacio, por lo que se coloco frente a su pequeño y le dio un beso en la frente.

\- Cuídate mucho- pidió una linda morena.

\- Tú también mama- respondió un enérgico moreno.

La peli negra asintió con una dulce sonrisa y al verlo salir de la casa se quedó viendo unas fotografías que estaban colgadas en la pared.

\- Cuídalo mucho cariño- pidió una nostálgica oji morada.

Unos días después el moreno se encontraba saltando por los bosques de la nación del fuego, por lo que tenia una fiera sonrisa puesto que se había encontrado con varios shinobis y a pesar de haberlos evitado le habían llamado la atención los jutsus que usaban.

\- Esto es muy raro, a pesar de ser iguales que papa no son muy hábiles- afirmo un curioso oji morado.

Pero al llegar a lo profundo de un bosque se detuvo y se puso en guardia.

\- Quien esta ahí- pregunto un fiero moreno.

Varios arbustos se comenzaron a mover y de estos salieron varios niños de cabello blanco, ojos con el mangekio sharingan vestidos con extrañas ropas de color blanco, por lo que instintivamente una katana de color negro apareció en su mano en un destello morado.

\- Porque tienen el mangekio sharingan- pregunto un fiero oji morado.

Los niños se equiparon con cuchillas muy grandes de color negro y lo rodearon.

\- Porque tienes la sangre de los Uchiha- pregunto uno de los niños.

El moreno apretó fuertemente la empuñadura de su katana al escuchar su pregunta, ya que a pesar de tener el sharingan había algo extraño en ellos.

\- Eso debería de preguntarlo yo, ya que ustedes no son parte del clan Uchiha- afirmo un fiero peli negro.

El niño negó con la cabeza y unos instantes después todos se lanzaron contra él, por lo que el lugar se lleno con los estruendos de las armas al chocar.

\- Esto es ridículo, se supone que al tener esos ojos deberían de ser mas fuertes- afirmo un fiero oji morado.

Al ver que tres de los niños le había arrojado sus armas puso una fiera expresión y unos instantes después apareció frente a ellos.

\- Es muy rápido- afirmo una sombra que veía todo desde la copa de un árbol.

Pero al ver que partía por la mitad a los niños sus ojos mostraron el mangekio sharingan y unos instantes después las armas de los tres niños se lanzaron contra el moreno.

\- Que demonios esta pasando- pregunto un fiero oji morado.

Pero al ver que seis niños se dirigían hacia él decidió tomarse las cosas enserio.

\- Mangekio sharingan- susurro un fiero moreno.

En sus ojos se formó un patrón de estrella de ocho puntas y unos instantes después los niños se quedaron paralizados, por lo que dio un gran salto para esquivar las armas y al ponerse a una distancia segura se quedo viendo a la sombra.

\- Quienes son y como obtuvieron esos ojos- pregunto un fiero peli negro.

La sombra al ver su poder comenzó a temblar y unos instantes después desapareció en un extraño vórtice junto a los niños, por lo que el oji morado desactivo su sharingan y se dirigió a donde estaban los restos de los niños.

\- Pero que rayos esta pasando aquí- se pregunto un fiero Uchiha.

Después de guardar los restos de los niños y las armas continuo con su camino, ya que le había llamado mucho la atención ese extraño sharingan que poseían los niños y la energía que despedía la sombra.

Al llegar a una gigantesca torre que estaba al lado de las ruinas de un templo el oji morado puso una fiera expresión, ya que podía captar dos poderes muy grandes y en los alrededores se podía sentir ese extraño sharingan.

\- Ahora si quiero respuestas- afirmo un fiero moreno.

Al llegar al templo puso una siniestra expresión al ver a dos extraños usuarios del sharingan atacar a un rubio y a una niña de cabello negro, per al ver que decenas de cuchillas los iban a atravesar activo su doujutsu.

\- Susano- susurro un fiero Uchiha.

Frente a los dos ninjas apareció un espectro gigantesco de color negro con destellos morados y dentro de este se encontraba el oji morado, pero para sorpresa de los usuarios del mangekio sharingan al hacer contacto con el espectro las cuchillas se volvieron polvo.

\- Quienes son y porque poseen una copia del sharingan- pregunto un fiero peli negro.

Los dos Uchihas sintieron escalofríos al ver sus ojos y se pararon sobre la entrada del templo, pero el rubio veía impresionado al chico puesto que se suponía que solo Sasuke poseía esos ojos.

\- Que esta pasando aquí- se pregunto un preocupado oji azul.

La niña activo inconscientemente su sharingan al ver al moreno, pero unos instantes después un fiero peli negro se coloco al lado de oji morado con su rinengan y mangekio sharingan activados.

\- Quien eres- pregunto un fiero Uchiha.

El oji morado al ver el rinengan puso una fiera sonrisa ya que según la información que había recolectado él debía ser Sasuke Uchiha, pero al ver que el sujeto con sharingans implantados se había rodeado de mas cuchillas des hizo el Susanoo.

\- Por ahora lo mas importante es capturar a esos sujetos, ya que quiero saber como hicieron esas copias del sharingan- respondió un fiero Uchiha.

Una katana de color negro apareció en su mano derecha en un destello morado, por lo que el Uchiha asintió y saco su katana para enfrentar a los extraños.

\- Naruto cuida de las niñas- pidió un serio Sasuke.

El oji azul asintió y creo la cabeza del Kyubi para protegerlas, por lo que los dos Uchihas desaparecieron en un borrón de color negro y unos instantes después estaban frente a los extraños shinobis.

\- Quien será- se preguntó un confundido Uzumaki.

Ya que de repente habían aparecido mas usuarios del sharingan, pero Sarada veía muy confundida al moreno puesto que gracias a sus ojos podía ver que su energía no era chakra.

Detrás de unas rocas un pequeño y deforme ser con un sharingan veía fijamente a los dos Uchihas, ya que a pesar de que sus compañeros tuvieran muchos sharingans implantados no se comparaban con el poder de esos dos.

\- Quien será ese muchacho- se preguntó el extraño ser.

Sasuke por otro lado estaba enfrentándose al que tenia la capa de color negro, por lo que estaba esquivando las cuchillas mientras analizaba el poder de su oponente.

\- Parece que su poder consiste en manipular sus armas a distancia- afirmo un serio Uchiha.

Por lo que esquivo rápidamente las cuchillas y dirigió un tajo a su cabeza, pero al final el extraño sujeto la hoja de su espada con su mano y lo ataco con mas cuchillas, por lo que se reemplazo con una roca que estaba al lado de Naruto y se quedó viendo al oji morado.

\- Conoces a ese muchacho- pregunto un serio kage.

El Uchiha negó con la cabeza y se quedo viendo como peleaba con el niño, ya que a pesar de no pelear a fondo se podía ver que su nivel era muy alto.

\- Mocoso será mejor que te rindas o te asesinare- advirtió un fiero moreno.

El niño negó con la cabeza y su arma se dividió en ocho cuchillas, por lo que el oji morado puso un gesto de fastidio puesto que ya estaba harto.

\- Amaterasu- susurro un fiero Uchiha.

Las cuchillas de los dos shinobis se redujeron a polvo por las llamas negras, por lo que los dos se colocaron a unos metros del chico puesto que eso no se lo esperaban.

\- Quienes son y que buscan al atacar a los Uchiha- pregunto un serio moreno.

El shinobi de capa puso una fiera sonrisa y unos instantes después la espada de Sasuke atravesó el estomago de Naruto, por lo que Sarada y Chou-Chou se asustaron mientras Sasuke se puso en guardia.

\- Mi nombre es Shin Uchiha y deseo vengar la muerte de Itachi y volver a formar akatsuki- respondió un serio shinobi.

El oji morado apretó fuertemente sus puños al escuchar su respuesta, pero Naruto se preocupó puesto que al parecer aun quedaban muchos vestigios de la cuarta guerra shinobi.

\- Y porque te importa la muerte de Itachi Uchiha- pregunto un fiero moreno.

El shinobi puso una fiera expresión y unos instantes después la espada de Sasuke se dirigió a la base d ela columna del chico.

\- Eso es algo que no le interesa a un muerto- afirmo un fiero Shin.

Pero para sorpresa de todos unos instantes después el niño que lo acompañaba estaba en el lugar del oji morado y este estaba donde estaba el niño, por lo que la espada atravesó al mocoso asesinándolo en el acto.

\- Eso no es posible- afirmo un sorprendido y nervioso Shin, ya que no había registro de que el sharingan tuviera esa habilidad.

\- Sasuke eso fue tu sunshin- afirmo un sorprendido rubio.

El Uchiha asintió y apretó fuertemente sus puños, ya que a pesar de ser imposible el moreno estaba usando habilidades que solo se adquirían con el rinengan, pero para sorpresa de todos un borrón rosa cayo sobre Shin creando un profundo cráter y gracias a eso el oji morado se encontraba sobre la rama de un árbol.

\- Que miedo- afirmo un nervioso Uchiha.

Ya que dentro del cráter se encontraba una fiera peli rosa y por lo que podía ver su fuerza era muy grande.

\- Que crees que le haces a mi esposo e hija- pregunto una fiera ji verde.

Pero al ver que estaba inconsciente se dirigió a donde estaba el moreno, ya que había visto algo que era imposible cuando observaba la pelea.

\- Quien eres y como obtuviste el rinengan- pregunto una fiera Haruno.

El oji morado puso una sínica sonrisa al escuchar su pregunta, pero Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños y se colocó al lado de su esposa, por lo que Naruto soltó un profundo suspiro puesto que todo se estaba complicando mucho.

\- Mocoso debes de tener cuidado con ese chiquillo, ya que su poder podría estar a la par de Sasuke o tal vez sea más fuerte- advirtió un fiero zorro.

\- Por ahora veremos que pasa, ya que no siento que tenga malas intenciones- respondió un reflexivo Uzumaki.

El moreno al ver la mirada de Sasuke y Sakura soltó un profundo suspiro y desactivo su doujutsu, por lo que todos se relajaron al ver que no deseaba pelear con ellos.

\- Mi nombre es Uchiha Nova y soy hijo de Uchiha Itachi- se presentó un formal oji morado.

La mayoría se quedo sin saber como reaccionar al escuchar de quien era hijo, pero Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños y activo sus doujutsus al máximo.

\- No digas estupideces, Itachi murió hace mucho tiempo y por la vida que llevo es imposible que tuviera hijos- afirmo un fiero Uchiha.

Nova al ver su mirada puso una triste sonrisa, ya que sabía lo que había pasado entre su tio y su padre y gracias a eso iba a ser muy complicado explicar todo, pero al ver la expresión de angustia de Sarada soltó un profundo suspiro y de un salto se colocó frente a ella.

\- Tú también eres una Uchiha verdad- pregunto un amable moreno.

La peli negra se quedo sin saber que decir, ya que a diferencia de su papa el moreno tenia una mirada muy similar a la del séptimo.

\- Si- respondió una nerviosa Uchiha.

El peli negro asintió con una sonrisa al ver la reacción de su prima, pero Sasuke al ver esto intento moverse y para su sorpresa Sakura sujeto su brazo y negó con la cabeza.

\- Que haces- pregunto un sobreprotector Uchiha.

La oji verde puso una tierna sonrisa y se quedó viendo al chico.

\- Solo observa- pidió una linda Haruno.

Naruto al ver que su amiga había logrado controlar al irresponsable asintió y se dirigió a donde estaban.

\- Que haces aquí Sakura chan- pregunto un curioso Uzumaki.

La peli rosa puso una triste expresión y se quedó viendo a Sarada.

\- Vine por mi pequeña- respondió una triste oji verde.

El rubio solo suspiro resignado puesto que la pequeña quería respuestas y no se detendría hasta conseguirlas, pero al ver como veía al oji morado puso una curiosa expresión puesto que lucía más tranquila.

\- Creen que sea hijo de Itachi- pregunto un serio Naruto.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza y se le quedo viendo al chico fijamente, ya que a pesar de usar el sharingan y rinengan su energía no era chakra.

\- No se quien sea, pero su energía se parece mas a cuando usas el senjutsu y gracias a eso no creo que sea hijo de Itachi- respondió un frio Uchiha.

El hokage puso una curiosa expresión al analizar al oji morado, ya que a pesar de su poder el moreno le transmitía un sentimiento de tranquilidad a diferencia de su amigo.

\- Quien será ese chico- se preguntó una sonrojada Chou-Chou.

Esta se coloco al lado del Uzumaki con una curiosa expresión, ya que su amiga se estaba comportando de una forma muy extraña desde que salieron de la aldea.

\- Quien eres y quien es Itachi- pregunto una angustiada Uchiha.

Nova al ver su mirada y sentir la angustia en su voz puso una curiosa expresión, ya que al parecer la niña desconocía completamente la existencia de su tio y quien era realmente Sasuke.

\- Mmmm pues veras, Uchiha Itachi era el hermano mayor de Uchiha Sasuke y yo soy hijo de Uchiha Itachi- respondió un escueto Uchiha.

Los miembros del equipo siete se tranquilizaron al ver que el mocoso no le diría todo a Sarada, pero la Uchiha hizo un aterrador puchero y se le quedo viendo con su sharingan activado al moreno.

\- Dejen de tratarme como a una idiota y explíquenme todo- grito una fiera peli negra.

Nova al ver que comenzó a llorar se quedo viendo a Sasuke, pero al final Sakura se coloco frente a su pequeña y la abrazo fuertemente.

\- Nadie te esta tratando como idiota hija, es solo que todo es muy complicado- afirmo una tierna peli rosa.

Sarada negó con la cabeza y se quedo viendo a Sasuke con una expresión de angustia, ya que ahora salía que tenia un tío y un primo de los que no sabía nada, ya que los registros a los que podía acceder habían sido modificados.

\- Quiero la verdad- pidió una angustiada Uchiha.

Pero antes de que pudieran decirle algo una distorsión comenzó a absorber al shinobi de la túnica, a Sarada y Sakura, por lo que la peli rosa aventó a su hija evitando que se la llevaran con ella.

\- Mamá- grito una angustiada Uchiha.

Nova al ver esto le arrojo un cristal de color negro a Naruto y unos instantes después desapareció junto a la oji verde.

Unos instantes después Sakura y Nova aparecieron en una extraña habitación con equipo medico y científico, pero al ver que los rodeaban decenas de niños y ver a Shin recostado en una cama de hospital el oji morado suspiro resignado.

\- Asi que de esto se trataba- afirmo un fiero Uchiha.

Sakura se le quedo vendo con una expresión de duda, ya que a pesar de lo grave de la situación el mocoso estaba demasiado tranquilo.

\- Que esta pasando aquí- pregunto una seria Haruno.

El moreno puso una fiera sonrisa y en sus ojos se formó el rinengan.

\- Shinra tensei- susurro un fiero Uchiha.

Unos instantes después todo salió volando a decenas de metros dejando en el centro a la oji verde y a Nova.

\- Ese sujeto es un clon y ha seguido clonándose para crear su ejército y también para vivir eternamente- respondió un fiero oji morado.

La kunoichi se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta, pero al ver que muchos de los niños se encontraban a punto de morir se mordió el labio inferior.

\- Aun así no podemos asesinarlos, ellos solo están siendo utilizados por Shin- afirmo una seria Haruno.

Nova soltó un profundo suspiro al ver la mirada de Sakura, ya que a diferencia de Sasuke consideraba valiosa la vida de los demás.

\- Quien diría que alguien que valora tanto la vida se casaría con alguien que la valora tan poco- afirmo un resignado Uchiha.

La oji verde hizo un curioso puchero al escuchar al moreno, ya que a diferencia de Sasuke a ella no le gustaba tomar vidas innecesariamente.

\- Deja de molestar a tus mayores y ayúdame- ordeno una estricta peli rosa.

Nova asintió resignado al ver que no dejaría que exagerara, por lo que desactivo su doujutsu y una energía de color negro con destellos morados rodeo su cuerpo.

\- Velo de oscuridad- susurro un fiero Uchiha.

Unos instantes después un domo de color negro se formo alrededor de ellos y para sorpresa de la kunoichi los clones de Shin no podían verlos a pesar de estar frente a ellos.

\- Que es este jutsu- pregunto una sorprendida oji verde.

El moreno soltó un profundo bostezo y se sentó en una roca que estaba cerca.

\- No es propiamente un jutsu puesto que no uso chakra, mamá lo llama ilusión o espejismo y gracias a eso es como si nuestra existencia hubiera desaparecido de este mundo- explico un sabelotodo moreno.

La peli rosa se le quedo viendo impresionada, ya que sus habilidades eran muy superiores a las de los mejores usuarios de genjutsu, pero al recordar a su pequeña apretó fuertemente sus puños.

\- Y que fue lo que paso con Sarada- pregunto una preocupada Haruno.

El Uchiha cerro los ojos y unos instantes después puso una curiosa expresión.

\- Están con un sujeto llamado Orochimaru- respondió un curioso oji morado.

\- Y que hacen con él- pregunto una preocupada oji verde.

\- Parece que Shin era uno de sus experimentos y gracias a eso le están preguntando donde se encuentra su base- respondió un curioso moreno.

Sakura asintió mas tranquila al escuchar que los estaban buscando, pero al recordar a Itachi puso una triste expresión puesto que Sasuke había asesinado a su hermano.

\- Sabes lo que le paso a tu papa verdad- pregunto una triste kunoichi.

El moreno puso una triste expresión y asintió.

\- Sasuke lo asesino por pensar que había traicionado a los Uchiha- respondió un triste oji morado.

La oji verde apretó sus puños al ver que sabia lo que había pasado, ya que tal vez quisiera vengarse de Sasuke y Sarada para vengar a su padre, pero para su sorpresa el peli negro activo su sharingan y negó con la cabeza.

\- Papá murió defendiendo lo que pensaba que era correcto para Konoha y Sasuke, así que no pienso hacerles nada puesto que murió defendiendo sus ideales- afirmo un triste mocoso.

Sakura se relajo al ver que el moreno no seguiría con la maldición de su clan a pesar de sus ojos, pero al ver que Shin estaba usando a los clones para curar su cuerpo puso una fiera expresión.

\- Entonces detengamos a Shin para evitar que mas vidas se pierdan- afirmo una fiera Haruno.

Nova al ver su mirada soltó un profundo suspiro y asintió, ya que sería muy problemático llevarle la contra a la oji verde.

\- Y como piensas enfrentarlo sin asesinar a los clones- pregunto un curioso oji morado.

La kunoichi puso una fiera sonrisa y se le quedo viendo.

\- Solo tenemos que encargarnos de Shin- respondió una enérgica Haruno.

El moreno suspiro resignado al escuchar el plan de la explotadora, ya que con tantos enemigos iba a tener que esforzarse.

\- Supongo que no aceptaras un no por respuesta, así que ya que- respondió un resignado Uchiha.

Unos instantes después la ilusión desapareció, por lo que Shin les lanzo sus cuchillas mientras los clones los atacaban.

\- Encárgate de las cuchillas- pidió una fiera oji verde.

Nova asintió resignado y activo su mangekio sharingan.

\- Amaterasu- susurro un fiero oji morado.

Las cuchillas y armas de Shin y sus clones eran consumidas por el fuego negro en segundos, por lo que la peli rosa logro colocarse frente al clon y puso una escalofriante expresión.

\- Esto se termina aquí shanaro- grito una fiera kunoichi.

Pero para su sorpresa una tubería que estaba enterrada debajo de ellos se interpuso logrando que Shin lograra escapar, por lo que Sakura dio un gran salto y comenzó a perseguirlo.

\- No lo hace tan mal- afirmo un sínico moreno.

Pero al ver que Shin había sacado mas cuchillas y que los clones los iban a atacar con todo soltó un profundo suspiro.

\- Esto es casi lo mismo que si me hubiera quedado en casa- afirmo un resignado Uchiha.

De las gemas de sus guantes comenzaron a salir decenas de cadenas de color negro cubiertas de una energía morada.

\- Que es ese jutsu- se pregunto un deforme ser con un solo sharingan.

Nova cerro los ojos y unos instantes después las cadenas comenzaron a proteger a Sakura mientras aprisionaban a los clones.

\- Así que también puede manipular objetos a distancia, realmente es un chico sorprendente- afirmo una impresionada Haruno.

Al colocarse frente a Shin comenzó a lanzar brutales golpes, pero las tuberías protegían al maldito y gracias a eso no podía darle el golpe final.

\- Sácame de aquí- ordeno un fiero Shin.

El ser deforme asintió y comenzó a crear una distorsión detrás de Shin.

\- Terminaremos con esto en otro momento- afirmo un fiero Shin.

\- No vas a escapar shanaro- grito una fiera Sarada.

La peli negra dio un gran salto y aplasto al ser deforme con un brutal puñetazo, por lo que se creo un gigantesco cráter alrededor de la Uchiha.

\- Jejeje es bastante aterradora- afirmo un nervioso Nova.

Pero al ver a Sasuke y Naruto suspiro aliviado y después de guardar sus cadenas se sentó en una roca.

\- Que no piensas ayudar- pregunto una aterradora Sarada.

El sínico negó con la cabeza y se quedó viendo a Naruto.

\- Ya tienen todo bajo control, así que voy a descansar- respondió un sínico oji morado.

La Uchiha hizo un aterrador puchero al escuchar su respuesta, pero al ver que Sakura estaba enfrentando a Shin junto a Sasuke se dirigió a donde estaban.

\- Idiota- afirmo una fiera peli negra.

El moreno solo fingió demencia y se quedo viendo como luchaba el rubio, ya que a pesar de que los clones lo atacaban a matar el hokage solo los incapacitaba.

En el fondo de la cueva un nervioso Shin se encontraba esquivando los ataques de la oji verde.

\- Tengo que escapar- afirmo un nervioso clon.

Lanzo las pocas cuchillas que le quedaban contra la peli rosa, ya que al esquivarlas se crearía una oportunidad para escapar.

\- No nos subestimes- afirmo un serio Uchiha.

Creo el brazo del Susano e impacto de lleno a Shin, por lo que este termino clavado en el piso y gracias a eso Sakura y Sarada dieron un impresionante salto para acabar con él.

\- No volverás a amenazar a mi familia shanaro- gritaron las dos al mismo tiempo.

Al impactar al clon se rompieron todos sus huesos y sus órganos internos quedaron aplastados, pero por la fuerza del golpe se creó un gigantesco cráter y todo el lugar se comenzó a cimbrar.

\- Lo dicho que miedo- afirmo un sínico Nova.

Al ver que Shin ya no se podría mover Sakura abrazo a Sarada, mientras Sasuke veía como el rubio se encargaba de los niños.

\- Sigues siendo muy blando Naruto- afirmo un fastidiado Uchiha.

El oji azul solo lo ignoro y al controlar a todos soltó un suspiro de alivio.

\- Sera mejor irnos- aconsejo un aliviado Uzumaki.

Nova al ver que todo se había terminado asintió y después de guardar una cámara en sus gemas se colocó frente al hokage.

\- Yo los alcanzare mas tarde, ya que hay un par de lugares que quiero visitar- aviso un enérgico oji morado.

Naruto asintió resignado puesto que el mocoso no pertenecía a Konoha, pero Sasuke puso una seria expresión puesto que había muchas cosas que quería preguntarle.

\- Primero iremos a la aldea, ya que aun hay muchas cosas que quiero saber- ordeno un serio Uchiha.

Nova al ver la mirada de su tío soltó un profundo suspiro, ya que las cosas se iban a poner algo incomodas con esa platica, pero al ver la mirada de Sarada y Sakura suspiro resignado puesto que no le quedaba de otra.

\- Esta bien- respondió un resignado moreno.

Todos asintieron conformes y se fueron a la aldea, ya que aun tenían que resolver algunas cosas sobre Shin.

El camino de regreso fue bastante curioso para Naruto, ya que las dos niñas iban al lado de Nova mientras una nerviosa Sakura intentaba evitar que Sasuke intentara asesinar al moreno.

\- Realmente piensas que es de fiar- pregunto un serio Kurama.

El rubio solo puso una seria expresión al ver como convivía con las niñas, ya que a pesar de ser menos brusco en su trato su forma de pelear era implacable.

\- Estoy seguro de que no tiene malas intenciones, pero su poder y forma de pelear son muy parecidas a todos los miembros de su clan, por lo que al final podría tener el mismo destino que sus antepasados- respondió un serio Uzumaki.

El zorro asintió muy preocupado, ya que el mocoso le transmitía una fuerte sensación de incomodidad.

Al llegar a la gigantesca puerta de Konoha iluminada por el atardecer el moreno puso una curiosa expresión, ya que la aldea que describía Itachi había crecido demasiado.

\- Papa se quedo muy corto al describir Konoha- afirmo un sorprendido oji morado.

Las niñas se le quedaron viendo con una curiosa expresión ya que ellas siempre habían visto la enorme Konoha, pero Sakura puso una linda sonrisa al ver la mirada de sorpresa del moreno.

\- Después de la guerra cambiaron muchas cosas, asi que es normal que Konoha haya cambiado mucho- afirmo una linda peli rosa.

El oji morado asintió con una curiosa expresión al ver la mirada de la kunoichi, ya que a pesar de lo aterradora que era en batalla cuando estaba cerca de Sasuke se convertía en una dulce y adorable persona, pero al ver la fiera expresión de Sasuke al darse cuenta de que estaba viendo a su esposa soltó un profundo suspiro.

\- Esto va a ser algo que no voy a olvidar pronto- pensó un resignado moreno.

Naruto al ver la fiera mirada de su amigo puso una sínica sonrisa, ya que el idiota a pesar de todo adoraba a Sakura y haría pedazos a todo aquel que intentara acercarse a ella.

\- Ya, ya teme, no creo que a Sakura chan le gusten chicos tan jóvenes- afirmo un malévolo suicida.

Sakura y Sarada se pusieron super rojas al escuchar al oji azul y terminaron soltando un curioso grito, pero Sasuke se cabreo aun mas y un aterrador demonio se formó a su espalda.

\- Dobe quieres te mande a otro mundo- pregunto un aterrador Uchiha.

Naruto ensancho su sonrisa al ver a su amigo tan celoso, pero al recordar la situación del moreno soltó un profundo suspiro puesto que no tenían tiempo para estar jugando.

\- Sakura chan podrías llevar a Sarada con Hinata, ya que hay algunas cosas que debemos hablar con Nova- pidió un serio hokage.

La peli rosa se puso algo nerviosa al ver la seria mirada del rubio, ya que a diferencia de siempre ahora estaba en su modo hokage, pero al ver que el oji morado asintió suspiro resignada y se puso al lado de su pequeña.

\- Solo quiero que se comporten- pidió una seria oji verde.

Los tres asintieron ante su orden, por lo que se fue con las niñas para evitar complicar mas las cosas.

\- Sera mejor ir a mi oficina- aconsejo un formal Uzumaki.

Los tres asintieron y se dirigieron a la torre del hokage, pero al ver la forma en que todos veían al oji azul el oji morado puso una curiosa expresión.

\- Porque todos tienen esa expresión de admiración- pregunto un curioso Uchiha.

Naruto puso una nostálgica sonrisa al recordar todo lo que había pasado en el pasado, pero Sasuke solo negó con la cabeza puesto que era increíble que el idiota hubiera llegado tan lejos.

\- Es el resultado de ser el héroe que finalizo con la cuarta guerra shinobi- respondió un calmado Uchiha.

El rubio se rasco la nuca mientras ponía una sonrisa al escuchar a su amigo, por lo que el moreno se le quedo viendo con una curiosa expresión puesto que le había llamado la atención la criatura que tenia encerrada en su interior.

\- Eso es extraño ya que no luce muy fuerte, además de que a la mayoría de los humanos que tienen sellados en su interior a seres así los consideran monstruos- afirmo un curioso Nova.

Los dos shinobis se sorprendieron al escuchar al moreno, ya que a pesar de tener razón había sido demasiado directo y gracias a eso los que lo habían escuchado habían desviado la mirada.

\- Eso fue hace mucho tiempo Nova, ahora las cosas han cambiado y los humanos que tenemos sellados a bijuus en nuestro interior ya no somos considerados como monstruos- afirmo un calmado Uzumaki.

El moreno se le quedo viendo con una curiosa expresión a la gente, ya que podía ver que el rubio tenia razón en afirmar que no lo consideraban un monstruo.

\- Además a pesar de ser un idiota es bastante fuerte- afirmo un serio Uchiha.

Nova se le quedo viendo con una curiosa expresión a los dos, pero unos instantes después sus ojos se tornaron de color dorado y puso una seria expresión.

\- Así que eso era, los dos recibieron el poder de un ser de otro mundo- afirmo un serio mocoso.

Todos los que lo escucharon se quedaron sin saber como reaccionar, pero unos instantes después un serio Shikamaru y un fiero Sai se colocaron frente a ellos.

\- Creo que seria mejor seguir esta conversación en otro lado- afirmo un serio Nara.

Sai asintió con una seria expresión al ver la mirada de todos, por lo que el oji morado soltó un profundo suspiro y sus ojos volvieron a la normalidad puesto que las cosas de repente se habían vuelto interesantes.

\- Esta bien- afirmo un emocionado busca pleitos.

Sasuke y Naruto sintieron un escalofrió al ver su mirada, ya que a pesar de que Kaguya casi los asesina parecía que el idiota quería pelear contra alguien así.

Al entrar en la oficina del hokage Nova se recargo en una pared, mientras Naruto se sentó en su silla y los demás permanecieron de pie a su lado.

\- Ahora explíquenme como era el ser que enfrentaron- pidió un emocionado y fiero Uchiha.

Naruto solto un profundo suspiro al ver su mirada, pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza y activo sus doujutsus.

\- Primero quiero que demuestres que eres hijo de Itachi- ordeno un fiero Sasuke.

El moreno asintió resignado al ver que Sasuke quería confirmar su identidad, por lo que un antiguo libro de color rojo apareció en un destello morado en su mano derecha.

\- Mamá me dijo que papá me dejo esto por si decidía conocer Konoha, ya que es el registro de su ultima misión- explico un serio moreno.

Este se lo arrojo a Sasuke y al abrirlo el Uchiha apretó fuertemente el libro, ya que tenia las firmas de Sarutobi Hiruzen y los consejeros de ese tiempo.

\- Esto no es posible- afirmo un fiero Uchiha.

Naruto al ver su expresión se levanto para ver de que se trataba, pero al ver las firmas y la descripción de la misión apretó fuertemente sus puños.

\- Pero si sabes esto porque nos ayudaste- pregunto un preocupado Uzumaki.

Shikamaru y Sai se pusieron en guardia al escuchar que el moreno sabía sobre como Konoha había usado a Itachi, pero para su sorpresa el oji morado puso una triste expresión y se quedó viendo a Sasuke.

\- Papá decidió que este lugar y su hermano pequeño valían el precio de su vida, así que aunque no lo entiendo del todo no hare nada en contra de ustedes- respondió un triste Nova.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron al escuchar al moreno, ya que a pesar de ser un Uchiha no se regia por el poder y la venganza.

\- Estas seguro de eso- pregunto un serio Sai.

El oji morado puso una fiera sonrisa al ver la mirada del peli negro, ya que esta reflejaba miedo y una fuerte voluntad de proteger a alguien.

\- No se confundan, a pesar de ser un Uchiha yo no formo parte de su destino y tampoco baso mi poder en la tragedia y la venganza, así que no debes preocuparte de que destruya este lugar o a tus seres queridos- afirmo un fiero Nova.

Los cuatro sintieron escalofríos al escuchar su respuesta, pero Naruto al ver su mirada asintió mas tranquilo puesto que no se parecía en nada a Sasuke, por lo que se sentó en su silla y dejo el libro sobre su escritorio.

\- Me alegra que pienses asi, pero ahora quiero que me expliques como supiste que el viejo Rikudo nos dio su poder para enfrentar a su madre- pidió un serio Uzumaki.

El moreno puso una seria expresión al recordar el poder que tenían los dos, ya que a pesar de que solo quedaban rastros se trataba de una fuerza impresionante.

\- No se quien sea ese Rikudo o su madre, pero pude ver claramente en sus cuerpos rastros de una energía que un humano no debería poseer, es por eso que lo mas normal seria que una entidad de otro mundo les hubiera dado ese poder- explico un serio Nova.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron al escuchar al mocoso, ya que parecía que sus ojos eran muy parecidos a los de los Hyuga también, pero Shikamaru al reflexionar las cosas decidió preguntar unas cosas más.

\- Tú has visto a seres de otros mundos- pregunto un serio Nara.

El oji morado asintió con una fiera sonrisa y se quedó viendo a Sasuke.

\- Como ya deben de saber existen un numero ilimitado de mundos y en muchos de estos viven seres extraordinarios, pero muchos de ellos sobreviven devorando a otros mundos y fue gracias a eso que e enfrentado a varios- respondió un serio Uchiha.

Los cuatro se preocuparon al escuchar su respuesta, ya que eso quería decir que los Osutsuki eran de ese tipo de seres, pero Sasuke al recordar sus ojos puso una seria expresión puesto que era imposible que estuviera a salvo del destino de su clan.

\- Pero si has despertado el sharingan, el mangekio sharingan y el rinengan como puedes decir que tu vida no la rige el odio- pregunto un serio Uchiha.

Los shinobis de Konoha asintieron ante la pregunta, por lo que el moreno puso una fiera sonrisa y se quedó viendo a las gemas de sus guantes.

\- Eso fue gracias a los entrenamientos de mi madre, ya que al despertar mi poder mis ojos cambiaron adoptando las habilidades de papá, pero a diferencia de él estos se adaptaron a mi poder y gracias a eso se puede decir que los obtuve de forma natural- explico un fiero mocoso.

Los cuatro se quedaron sin saber que pensar, ya que a pesar de que reconocían que el oji morado no usaba chakra no comprendían que era su poder, pero al recordar la delicada situación que atravesaban Sasuke puso una seria expresión.

\- Entonces quiero que me acompañes a explorar los mundos de Kaguya, ya que por lo que hemos investigado su clan esta planeando atacar este mundo y destruirlo- pidió un serio Uchiha.

Los tres shinobis de Konoha se sorprendieron con su petición, ya que el terco jamás quería ayuda de nadie y ahora se la estaba pidiendo a su sobrino, pero para sorpresa de todos Nova negó con la cabeza y se quedó viendo a Naruto.

\- No quiero- respondió un caprichoso mocoso.

Los cuatro se sorprendieron y cabrearon un poco al escuchar su respuesta, ya que al poseer el rinengan podría ayudarlos a investigar los mundos de Kaguya.

\- A que te refieres con eso de no quiero- pregunto un aterrador Uchiha.

Los shinobis de Konoha asintieron ante la pregunta de Sasuke, pero para su sorpresa el oji morado se dirigió a una ventana y se quedo viendo la aldea con una curiosa expresión.

\- Y que piensan conseguir al proteger este mundo- pregunto un curioso Nova.

Los cuatro se le quedaron viendo con una expresión de confusión, ya que la pregunta del idiota carecía de sentido por donde la analizaran.

\- Esa pregunta es estúpida, si no sabemos que planean no podremos proteger a este mundo- afirmo un serio Sai.

El moreno puso una expresión de enfado y se quedo viendo al monte de los hokages.

\- Sasuke trata de proteger este mundo destruyendo lo que busca proteger, Naruto destruye a su familia mientras protege a la aldea y al mundo y ustedes se aferran a su poder sin importarles los costos ni que muchos deseen volver a los tiempos de guerra, así que dime pequeño shinobi porque quieren proteger este mundo- pregunto un serio Nova.

Los cuatro se quedaron sin saber que responder ante sus argumentos, ya que al final siempre terminaban dañando a las personas que deseaban proteger por poner a otras antes que a ellos, pero para sorpresa del moreno Shikamaru soltó un profundo suspiro y se quedo viendo las fotos de los hokages.

\- Es verdad que nuestra historia está hecha sobre el sacrificio y destrucción de muchas personas y aldeas, pero por primera vez todos buscamos proteger este mundo y gracias a eso lo estamos arriesgando todo- afirmo un serio Nara.

El moreno puso una sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta, pero para sorpresa de todos se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Pues buena suerte con su búsqueda- deseo un sincero irresponsable.

Sasuke se cabreo mas al escuchar al irresponsable, pero Naruto soltó un profundo suspiro puesto que el idiota era igual que su amigo.

\- Y donde te piensas quedar- pregunto un resignado rubio.

El moreno se detuvo y puso una reflexiva expresión, ya que no había pensado en eso.

\- Buena pregunta, no tengo idea- respondió un irresponsable moreno.

Todos se quedaron sin saber como reaccionar ante su respuesta, pero a falta de complicar mas las cosas el Uchiha se colocó frente a él.

\- Tú vas a vivir con nosotros por ahora, ya que no quiero problemas- ordeno un estricto Sasuke.

Nova puso una sonrisa nerviosa al ver su mirada, pero Naruto solo negó con la cabeza puesto que su amigo era un caso perdido.

\- Pero si tu casa fue destruida por Sakura chan- recordó un sínico hokage.

Al Uchiha le salió una vena en la frente al escuchar el tono de voz de su amigo, pero al recordar a su esposa soltó un profundo suspiro puesto que tenía razón.

\- Jejeje Sakura da mucho miedo verdad- afirmo un sínico oji morado.

Naruto, Sai y Shikamaru asintieron ante la afirmación del irresponsable, por lo que Sasuke se mega cabreo puesto que a pesar de que tenía razón se estaba pasando.

\- Compórtate- ordeno un fiero Uchiha.

El oji morado asintió con una sínica sonrisa y se quedó viendo al rubio.

\- Ya comenzaron con las reparaciones- pregunto un sínico Nova.

El oji azul reviso unos archivos en su computadora y después de unos minutos negó con la cabeza.

\- Parece que los contratistas comenzaran hasta la próxima semana- respondió un sínico kage.

Sasuke se cabreo mas al escuchar al sínico, pero antes de que le saltara encima el oji morado abrió la puerta.

\- Entonces vamos a repararla- afirmo un divertido moreno.

Todos se le quedaron viendo con una curiosa expresión, pero al ver la mirada del Uchiha mayor decidieron ver que tramaba el mocoso.

Al llegar a los restos de la casa Nova puso una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que la estructura había sido dañada hasta sus cimientos.

\- Que miedo- afirmo un sorprendido oji morado.

Sasuke a pesar de estar enojado asintió resignado, ya que la fuerza de su esposa era aterradora.

\- Y como piensas arreglar este desastre- pregunto un curioso Shikamaru.

El Uchiha puso una sonrisa de sabelotodo y coloco su mano sobre el césped.

\- Takerish later ukasher- recito un confiado mocoso.

Unos instantes después la casa y el jardín comenzaron a regresar a su estado original, por lo que Sasuke activo su sharingan mientras Naruto usaba su modo senin.

\- Que es esa energía- se preguntaron unos confundidos shinobis.

Desgraciadamente la luz que despedía la casa llamo mucho la atención y gracias a eso muchos shinobis aparecieron en el lugar.

\- Séptimo que esta pasando- pregunto un confundido Konohaumaru.

El rubio puso una sonrisa nerviosa al ver la mirada de sus shinobis, ya que el moreno había llamado mucho la atención por la pequeña platica que habían escuchado.

\- Es solo que Nova se va a quedar un tiempo en Konoha y por eso va a vivir en casa de su tío- explico un divertido Uzumaki.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar a su líder, ya que eso quería decir que el moreno era un Uchiha, pero unos instantes después todos se sorprendieron al ver la casa intacta.

\- Ya esta lista y como precaución reforcé la estructura, así que no será tan fácil que la vuelvan a destruir- afirmo un super sínico idiota.

Todos asintieron con una sínica sonrisa al recordar quien había destruido la casa, por lo que Sasuke ya no pudo mas y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza al sínico.

\- Compórtate- ordeno un cabreado Uchiha.

El moreno asintió haciendo un curioso puchero mientras se frotaba la cabeza, por lo que el Uchiha mayor asintió satisfecho y se quedo viendo a Naruto.

\- Mañana nos reuniremos para organizar todo- pidió un serio teme.

El rubio asintió con una sínica sonrisa al ver tan cabreado a su amigo, ya que al parecer se iba a divertir mucho al verlo batallar con Nova.

\- Nos reuniremos a las diez de la mañana, ya que tengo que preparar los documentos de Nova- respondió un divertido kage.

Sasuke se cabreo mas al ver lo divertido que estaba su amigo con su sufrimiento, pero al recordar a su familia soltó un profundo suspiro y se quedó viendo a Nova.

\- Vamos por Sakura y Sarada- pidió un serio Uchiha.

El oji morado asintió y se fueron ante la curiosa mirada de todos, ya que a pesar de su forma de ser se podía ver que Sasuke estaba a gusto con la presencia del moreno.

\- Es muy problemático, pero creo que será bueno contar con su ayuda- afirmo un resignado Nara.

Sai y Naruto asintieron y se fueron a cumplir con sus obligaciones, ya que con todo lo que había pasado se les había acumulado el trabajo.

Al llegar al complejo Hyuga Nova puso una sonrisa nerviosa ya que era enorme, pero al ver los ojos de los guardias puso una curiosa expresión puesto que no parecían humanos.

\- Hay muchos vestigios de los Osutsuki en este mundo- afirmo un emocionado revoltoso.

Sasuke al ver su sonrisa suspiro resignado, ya que se parecía mas a él que a Itachi en ese aspecto.

\- Creo que ya se cómo se sentía Itachi- afirmo un resignado peli negro.

Al ponerse frente a los guardias estos hicieron una reverencia.

\- Sasuke sama bienvenido- saludo el líder de los guardias.

El Uchiha asintió y se quedó viendo a Nova.

\- Venimos por mi esposa e hija- aviso un formal peli negro.

Los guardias asintieron y uno de ellos los condujo a la casa principal, pero al pasar por los jardines el moreno puso una nostálgica sonrisa al ver los cerezos.

\- A mamá le gustaría este jardín- afirmo un nostálgico irresponsable.

Sasuke se le quedo viendo con una curiosa expresión, ya que a pesar de su forma de ser no dejaba de ser un mocoso problemático.

\- Date prisa- pidió un formal Uchiha.

El oji morado asintió y se dirigieron a la casa principal.

Al entrar en la sala pusieron una curiosa expresión al ver a Sarada y a un rubio de su edad discutiendo, pero una pequeña de cabello azul marino se coloco frente al moreno con una curiosa expresión.

\- Tú eres el primo de Sarada chan verdad- pregunto una tiernísima oji azul.

El moreno se le quedo viendo con una curiosa expresión, ya que los ojos de la pequeña reflejaban el mismo poder que el de los Hyuga, pero a diferencia de ellos la pequeña era super tierna y adorable.

\- Así es, mi nombre es Nova Uchiha y estaré viviendo por un tiempo en Konoha- respondió un cool moreno.

La pequeña puso una gran sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta, ya que Sarada había estado muy animada toda la tarde.

\- Mi nombre es Himawari Uzumaki y soy hija de Naruto Uzumaki y Hinata Hyuga- se presento una super cute oji azul.

Hinata puso una linda sonrisa al ver como interactuaba el chico con su pequeña, ya que a pesar de ser un Uchiha era bastante relajado y amable, pero Sakura al escuchar que viviría en Konoha puso una curiosa expresión puesto que al parecer viviría solo.

\- Y donde piensas vivir- pregunto una curiosa peli rosa.

El moreno puso una malévola sonrisa al escuchar su pregunta, pero antes de que dijera algo Sasuke le dio un ligero golpe en la cabeza y se quedo viendo a su esposa.

\- Nova usara la habitación que tenemos libre en la planta baja, ya que al ser un Uchiha su deber será el cuidar de su familia- explico un formal peli negro.

Sarada asintió con una gran sonrisa al escuchar a su papá, pero la oji verde puso una expresión de confusión puesto que su casa estaba en ruinas.

\- Pero si nuestra casa esta destruida- afirmo una confundida Haruno.

Los demás asintieron ante la afirmación de Sakura puesto que no había forma de reparar la casa, pero el oji morado puso una sínica sonrisa y se quedo viendo a la peli rosa.

\- Nova arreglo la casa, así que podremos regresar de inmediato- explico un calmado Uchiha.

Todos se sorprendieron al escuchar que el chico había reparado la casa, pero al ver que el moreno estaba haciendo un curioso puchero la oji perla mayor puso una linda sonrisa.

\- Entonces los ayudaremos con la mudanza- aviso una linda Hinata.

Sakura asintió con una sonrisa y se fueron al apartamento que estaban rentando.

En la oficina del hokage un pensativo Naruto estaba observando los papeles de Nova, ya que a pesar de su poder no podía darle un rango shinobi al no haberse graduado de la academia.

\- Que debería hacer- se preguntó un pensativo Uzumaki.

\- Lo mejor seria dejarlo como civil, ya que a diferencia de antes los civiles y shinobis pueden andar libremente por toda la aldea y también al ser un Uchiha podrás hacer algunas concesiones- aconsejo un serio Nara.

Sai asintió ante la solución de Shika, ya que la mayor responsabilidad de Nova era cuidar de los miembros del clan Uchiha y ayudarlos si algo malo pasaba.

Unas horas después un pensativo Nova se encontraba recostado en el techo de la residencia Uchiha viendo la luna, ya que las cosas se habían puesto muy interesantes por los Osutsuki.

\- Quien diría que seria tan divertido venir- afirmo un enérgico irresponsable.

\- Que haces aquí- pregunto una curiosa Sarada.

El moreno puso una sonrisa al ver a su prima, ya que la peli negra era una persona muy curiosa.

\- Solo disfrutaba de la luna- respondió un calmado oji morado.

La Uchiha puso una curiosa expresión y se sentó a su lado, ya que estaba muy feliz al tener un familiar de una edad parecida a la suya.

\- Como era mi tio- pregunto una curiosa Sarada.

El oji morado puso una nostálgica sonrisa al escuchar su pregunta.

\- La verdad es que como murió antes de que naciera no lo conocí, pero mamá me conto mucho acerca de él y también me dejo muchos libros con los jutsus, historia y otras cosas sobre él y el clan Uchiha- respondió un nostálgico Nova.

Su prima se le quedo viendo con una curiosa expresión al escuchar su respuesta, pero al ver sus ojos iluminados por la luna se sonrojo puesto que parecían gemas.

\- Entonces sabes la historia del clan- pregunto una sonrojada Uchiha.

El moreno asintió con una sonrisa y unos instantes después apareció una laptop de color negro en un destello morado sobre sus piernas.

\- Quieres ver una fotos- pregunto un cariñoso oji morado.

Sarada asintió con una sonrisa y comenzaron a ver fotos de Itachi, de sus abuelos, de Sasuke y varios documentos del clan, pero al ver la foto de Itachi al lado de una hermosa morena de ojos morados la niña coloco su rostro muy cerca de la pantalla.

\- Es muy hermosa- afirmo una sorprendida Uchiha.

Nova asintió con una sonrisa al ver la foto, ya que la sonrisa de su madre era algo que siempre lo tranquilizaba.

\- Ella es Leilany Ashinder, princesa del valle de Kasher y mi madre- explico un cariñoso oji morado.

Sarada se sorprendió al escuchar que su mama no era una Uchiha, ya que en ese caso él era igual a ella aun en ese aspecto.

\- Entonces tu eres un príncipe- pregunto una curiosa peli negra.

El mocoso puso una sonrisa nerviosa al escuchar su pregunta, ya que ese era un tema que no le gustaba en lo más mínimo.

\- Nop, yo soy Nova y a pesar de ser su hijo soy solo un chico común y corriente- afirmo un fiero Uchiha.

Sarada se le quedo viendo muy sorprendida, ya que a diferencia de cierto rubio idiota su primo seguía su propio camino sin sentirse resentido con su madre, pero al ver una foto del moreno junto a una loba de color blanco con los ojos dorados soltó un lindo grito.

\- Que linda- afirmo una emocionada Uchiha.

Pero antes de que Nova dijera algo dos sombras se colocaron detrás de ellos y un fiero instinto asesino comenzó a llenar el lugar.

\- Que hacen aquí solos- pregunto un aterrador Sasuke.

Ya que su princesa estaba toda sonrojada y muy cerca del irresponsable, por lo que Sarada se sonrojo más y después de soltar un curioso grito se separo un poco de su primo.

\- Nosotros no, es solo que- balbuceo una nerviosa Uchiha.

Su papá se cabreo mas al ver su reacción, por lo que Nova puso una sínica sonrisa puesto que su mamá reaccionaba igual cuando una chica se le acercaba.

\- Solo le estaba mostrando unas fotos de papá y de mi hogar- aclaro un calmado irresponsable.

El idiota al ver la laptop hizo un curioso berrinche, pero Sakura veía al moreno con una linda sonrisa ya que a pesar de ser un Uchiha era muy lindo, por lo que se sujeto del brazo de su esposo y se les quedo viendo con una sonrisa.

\- Sera mejor que dejen eso para mañana, ya que Sarada tiene que ir a la academia y Nova kun tienes que reunirte con Naruto- aconsejo una linda oji verde.

Los dos mocosos asintieron mas tranquilos y se fueron a descansar, ya que tendrían mucho tiempo para pasar tiempo juntos y conocerse.

A la mañana siguiente un enérgico moreno se encontraba en su habitación vestido con unos jeans azul claro, una playera negra y una chamarra de mezclilla de color negro con capucha y sus guantes.

\- Pues veamos en que problemas me voy a meter hoy- afirmo un sínico irresponsable.

Al entrar en el comedor puso una sonrisa nerviosa, ya que su tío lo veía con sus doujutsus activados mientras una tomate Sarada estaba ayudando a su mamá a hacer el desayuno.

\- Buenos días- saludo un divertido moreno.

\- Buenos días Nova kun- saludo una amorosa Haruno.

Sasuke el escuchar el tono de voz de su esposa se cabreo y se puso a leer el periódico, por lo que Sarada soltó un profundo suspiro y el oji morado negó con la cabeza.

\- Y que piensas hacer mientras estas en la aldea- pregunto un cabreado Uchiha.

Nova puso una expresión reflexiva y se cruzo de brazos, ya que iba al no ser un shinobi iba a tener mucho tiempo libre.

\- Mmmm no tengo idea, supongo que por ahora me dedicare a conocer la aldea- respondió un despreocupado irresponsable.

Las dos kunoichis asintieron con una sonrisa al escuchar su respuesta, pero Sasuke puso una seria expresión y negó con la cabeza.

\- No voy a dejar que andes haciendo el vago como lo hacia el dobe- afirmo un serio Uchiha.

Sakura soltó una risita de burla al recordar a los dos cuando eran pequeños, pero Sarada y Nova se le quedaron viendo con una curiosa expresión.

\- Te refieres a Naruto- pregunto un curioso moreno.

El terco asintió y se quedo viendo unas fotos del equipo 7.

\- El que seas fuerte no quiere decir que debas conformarte con eso, así que voy a pedir que ayudes preparando a los shinobis que protegen la aldea- explico un serio Sasuke.

Sarada se sorprendió al escuchar a su papá, ya que se suponía que eso era responsabilidad de Sai y del séptimo.

\- Pero papá eso es responsabilidad del séptimo- afirmo una sorprendida Uchiha.

Sakura asintió con una curiosa expresión, ya que a pesar de ser fuerte Nova no pertenecía a Konoha, pero el oji morado puso una fiera sonrisa y asintió.

\- Supongo que seria divertido- afirmo un revoltoso Nova.

Sasuke asintió conforme al ver que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo, ya que necesitaban volverse mas fuertes o no podrían enfrentar lo que se venía.

Al terminar de desayunar Sasuke y Nova se dirigieron a la oficina del hokage, Sakura al hospital y Sarada a la academia.

\- Realmente piensas que sea buena idea no decirles lo que pasa- pregunto un serio Nova.

Sasuke puso una seria expresión y se quedo viendo el monte de los hokages.

\- No ganaríamos nada al decirles que posiblemente podría pasar algo malo, así que hasta que sepamos que pasa será mejor mantener esto en secreto- afirmo un responsable Uchiha.

El oji morado asintió resignado al escuchar a su tío, ya que a pesar de todo no sabían exactamente los planes de los miembros del clan Osutsuki, pero el Uchiha mayor al ver como varias chicas y mujeres veían a su sobrino soltó un profundo suspiro puesto que el mocoso iba a ser un dolor de cabeza.

Al entrar en la oficina del rubio Sasuke soltó un profundo suspiro puesto que Nova no haba tocado a la puerta, pero al ver a Kakashi, Shikamaru y Sai suspiro resignado.

\- Buenos días- saludo un enérgico moreno.

El rubio puso una sonrisa nerviosa al recordar como trataba a Tsunade, pero los otros pusieron una curiosa expresión puesto que el oji morado era muy curioso.

\- No entres así- pidió un formal hokage.

Pero al ver que el idiota estaba platicando con el peli plata le salió una vena en la frente, ya que al parecer a diferencia de Sasuke y Sarada el mocoso era mas relajado en su forma de ser.

\- Nova pon atención- pidió un serio Uchiha.

El oji morado asintió y comenzaron a tratar los asuntos importantes.

En la academia una asustada Sarada y una curiosa Chou-Chou estaban siendo interrogadas por las niñas de su salón, ya que el rumor del moreno se había regado por toda la aldea.

\- Es verdad que ese chico es familiar tuyo- pregunto una emocionada Sachi.

La peli negra puso una sonrisa nerviosa al ver asentir a todas, por lo que Boruto se cabreo puesto que estaban siendo muy ruidosas.

\- Dejen de hacer tanto escandalo- pidió un cabreado rubio.

Pero al ver la fiera mirada de las niñas Shikadai puso una sonrisa nerviosa.

\- Boruto deja de cabrearlas o esto va a ser muy problemático- pidió un nervioso Nara.

El idiota al ver la mirada de sus compañeras sintió un fuerte escalofrió, pero para su fortuna un serio Shino entro y todo volvió a la calma.

En el hospital una curiosa Shizune se encontraba en su oficina con Sakura, ya que la peli rosa le había contado lo que sabía sobre Nova.

\- Ya veo, así que vino para conocer a su tío y la aldea que protegió Itachi con su vida- comento una seria peli negra.

La oji verde asintió con una sonrisa, ya que aun Sasuke estaba muy contento al estar con su sobrino.

\- Aunque a pesar de ser un Uchiha es un chico muy lindo- afirmo una linda Haruno.

Shizune al ver su sonrisa asintió conforme, ya que hacia mucho que Sakura no mostraba esa expresión de felicidad.

En la oficina del hokage un cansado Naruto y un cabreado Sasuke veían fijamente a un curioso Nova, ya que una de las secretarias del rubio había coqueteado con él después de entregarle unos documentos.

\- Vamos no deberían de ser tan exagerados- afirmo un irresponsable idiota.

Shikamaru al escuchar al tonto soltó un profundo suspiro, ya que a diferencia de Sasuke el irresponsable si se dejaría consentir por las chicas que s ele acercaran.

\- Eres un mocoso muy problemático, pero por ahora deberíamos concentrarnos en mejorar las habilidades de los shinobis que protegen la aldea- aconsejo un resignado Nara.

Todos asintieron resignados, ya que el mocoso terminaría haciendo lo que le diera la gana.

\- Con respecto a eso, quisiera pelear contra todos los shinobis que tienen la responsabilidad de proteger la aldea, ya que así podrán hacerse una idea de su poder puesto que no creo que ustedes puedan luchar enserio contra ellos- pidió un fiero moreno.

Todos pusieron una seria expresión al escuchar a Nova, ya que a pesar de que los entrenamiento eran escalofriantes no habían podido pelear al limite y gracias a eso no sabían cómo confrontarían una situación de vida o muerte.

\- Organizaremos un enfrentamiento en un par de días, ya que yo también estaba preocupado por eso- afirmo un responsable Nara.

Todos asintieron con una seria expresión ante la respuesta de Shika, pero al recordar los compromisos próximos Sai puso una seria expresión.

\- Y piensas decirles a los demás kages sobre Nova- pregunto un preocupado peli negro.

Todos pusieron una seria expresión al recordar a las demás naciones, ya que a pesar de todo muchos aun recordaban el espeluznante poder de Madara y Sasuke Uchiha, por lo que muchos podrían sentirse amenazados si se enteraban que había otro usuario del rinengan.

\- Eso lo discutiré con Gaara antes de la cumbre de kages, ya que no podemos permitir que las demás naciones se sientan amenazadas- respondió un reflexivo Uzumaki.

Todos asintieron conformes ante la solución de su líder, por lo que el oji morado tomo los papeles que lo hacían miembro de Konoha y se dirigió a la puerta.

\- Entonces voy a dar una vuelta por la aldea- aviso un sínico irresponsable.

Pero antes de que pudieran decir algo el irresponsable desapareció en una flama de color negro, por lo que Sasuke suspiro resignado puesto que el idiota era un gran dolor de cabeza.

\- Supongo que su madre también debe de ser muy enérgica- afirmo un resignado Uzumaki.

Todos suspiraron resignados y comenzaron a preparar todo, ya que Sasuke tenia que continuar su misión en un par de días.

Unas horas después un curioso oji morado recostado en una rama se encontraba viendo el entrenamiento de unos shinobis que usaban unas curiosas maquinas.

\- No es una mala idea, pero creo que están olvidando lo mas importante- afirmo un curioso Uchiha.

\- A que te refieres con eso- pregunto un serio Konohaumaru.

El moreno puso una fiera sonrisa y se quedo viendo al nieto del tercer hokage.

\- Pues que por muy poderosa que sea una herramienta si esta supera a su usuario es solo basura, ya que al final no podrá usarla adecuadamente y será destruido por esta- respondió un fiero sabelotodo.

El peli café se sorprendió al escuchar su respuesta, ya que a diferencia de muchos él si pensaba que las nuevas tecnologías podrían combinarse con el ninjutsu.

\- Que están haciendo aquí Konohaumaru- pregunto una estricta voz.

Al voltear a donde se escucho la voz el Sarutobi puso una sonrisa nerviosa, puesto que estaban en problemas.

\- Hola Mirai, solamente estábamos viendo el desarrollo del armamento científico- explico un nervioso idiota.

La oji roja hizo un curioso berrinche al escuchar su respuesta y se quedo viendo al oji morado, ya que había escuchado que había despertado los mismos ojos que Sasuke.

\- Y para que querría un Uchiha usar algo así teniendo el sharingan y el rinengan- pregunto una fiera Sarutobi.

Konohaumaru se preocupó al escuchar la pregunta de su prima, ya que la terca siempre se comportaba de forma muy estricta con todos, pero unos instantes después Nova apareció detrás de ella con una fiera sonrisa.

\- Nunca esta de mas el tener una as bajo la manga- afirmo un fiero idiota.

Mirai sintió escalofríos al ver su velocidad, pero lo mas aterrador era que a pesar de querer tomar sus cuchillas de chakra no podía moverse.

\- No puedo moverme- afirmo una asustada oji roja.

\- Konohaumaru se preocupó al ver la expresión de miedo de su prima, pero al intentar ayudarla se sorprendió puesto que no podía moverse y su cuerpo estaba cubierto de sudor.

\- Que es esto- se pregunto un nervioso peli café.

Nova solo puso una malévola sonrisa al ver sus ojos, pero al recordar que aun tenia que ir a varios lugares soltó un profundo suspiro.

\- Fue divertido, pero tengo otras cosas que hacer- afirmo un sínico revoltoso.

Después de desaparecer los dos cayeron de rodillas mientras respiraban con dificultad.

\- Así que ese es el poder de un Uchiha- afirmo una asustada y frustrada Mirai.

Konohaumaru se quedó viendo como temblaban sus manos, ya que a diferencia de Naruto el poder de Nova era muy agresivo y hasta cierto punto siniestro.


End file.
